PAPA NOEL Y EL DUENDECILLO PECOSO
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Un brillante traje rojo y un verde traje descubran de quienes se tratan? Anticipandome un poquito en la celebracion de las festividades navideñas les dejo este minific esperando que sea de su agrado; con cariño para todas las lectoras y escritoras de este sitio. Angie :)


El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

Mi mas sincero abrazo fraternal a todos los lectores de este sitio y en especial a todas los maravillosas escritoras que nos transportan a lugares inimaginables y que hacen de este espacio un lugar lleno de recuerdos memorables y anhelos de nuestras vidas; por eso me quiero sumar a los buenos deseos de la inmensa mayoria de nuestras lectores y escritores al espíritu que invade esta navidad; Y para todos y cada uno de esta comunidad y para los que me hacen el favor de seguirme les deseo de todo corazon que pasen una muy ¡Feliz Navidad!

Les comparto este minific...para iniciar con las celebraciones navideñas; espero recibir sus reviews recuerden que sus comentarios y sugerencias son importantes para mejorar mis trabajos. Se les quiere. Angie!

**PAPA NOEL Y EL DUENDECILLO PECOSO**

"**Bendita sea la fecha que une a todo el mundo en una conspiración de amor" **

**Hamilton Wright.**

Desde que era una niña mi madre me inculco la costumbre de que cada año deberia escribir una carta a Papa Noel, para que pudiera pedirle todo lo que en verdad deseaba y me trajera en noche buena ese regalo que tanto esperaba; eso si, siempre me explico que todo estaba condicionado a mi buen comportamiento durante todo el año, y vaya y sino lo hacia...ella siempre estaba pendiente de todas mis actividades, las notas del colegio, ordenar mi habitacion, las tareas del colegio en fin muchas cosas; eso si...los dias antes de Navidad repasaba todas las travesuras cometidas durante los 365 largos dias del año...y claro ahora para mi los regalos pedidos ya no serian los mismos, pero la esperanza no moria en mi corazon...cada principio de diciembre mi emocion era escribir esa carta, un simple trozo de papel que llevaba mis sueños e ilusiones en pedir todo lo que quisiera; y al fin la tan esperada y especial carta habia sido terminada, pronto se la di a mi madre para que la llevara al correo inmediatamente...nunca he podido descubrir a Papa Noel porque segun mama siempre me quedaba dormida cuando el llegaba y le daba pena despertarme; pero este año estaba decidida a descubrir al portador de dichos obsequios.

A tan solo unas horas del gran dia ya tenia un plan, solo debia hacerme la dormida y esperar a que papa y mama fueran a su habitacion a dormir...al fin el tan esperado momento llego, mama me arropo cariñosamente mientras que papa me leia un cuento...momentos despues cerre los ojos simulando estar dorminada, escuche sus pasos saliendo de mi habitacion cerrando suavemente la puerta; por un momento mas me quede en la cama asegurandome que no regresaran, luego me levante y observe por la hendidura de la puerta ya empezaban a apagar las luces, solo observe unos minutos mas y luego escuche cerrarse la puerta de la habitacion de ellos...era el momento no podia perder mas el tiempo, me puse mi abrigo y mis pantuflas, sali de mi habitacion silenciosamente, busque el mejor lugar para poder esperar; al final lo encontre, me meti en el armario que estaba debajo de las gradas; ya empezaba a aburrirme y a dormirme ya tenia un poco mas de media hora de estar esperando, luego escuche unos pasos y unos cascabeles sonar...lo que me hizo salir de mi ensoñacion me emocione el solo imaginar que el ya estaba aqui...vi atravez de una de las hendiduras para asi poder ver a tan esperado personaje; y ahi estaba con su enorme barrida y expectacular traje rojo...un momento pero no venia solo, un duendecito lo acompañaba cargando tambien una enorme bolsa donde seguramente venian mis obsequios; ambos se agacharon donde se encontraba el arbol...ya era el momento de salir de mi escondite, lentamente abri la puerta del armario tratando de no hacer ruido acercandome a ellos lo mas que podia, me puse detras sin que lo notaran, espere a que terminaran de acomodar los obsequios...estaba tan emocionada...luego sonrei y les hable...por un momento ambos se quedaron inmoviles, como no tuve respuesta camine hacia la puerta encendiendo la luz; misma que logro revelar el verdadero rostro de los portadores de tan magnificos regalos...mi sorpresa fue tan grande que no lo podia creer...todo el año habia tenido a papa noel y su duencillo en casa, definitivamente mi padre y madre se sorprendieron al verme...como puede abri mis brazos dandoles un fuerte abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo que ellos sonreian; y para lo que solo logre decirles "feliz navidad...los amo"

Candy – feliz navidad amor -dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Terry – nosotros tambien te amamos -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – es hora que regreses a la cama.

Eleanor – esta bien, buenas noches.

Terry – que duernas bien -dijo despidiendose de ella- te dije que algun dia nos iba a descubrir.

Candy – nunca pense que fuera tan pronto, nuestra niña ya esta creciendo -dijo sollozando.

Terry – no digas eso, siempre sera nuestra niña.

Candy – creo que nosotros tambien debemos ir a dormir.

Terry – significa que ya puedo quitarme esto -dijo jalandose el traje.

Candy – si esta bien, no creas que me hace gracia verme vestida asi -dijo sonriendo- pero bueno es solo una vez al año, todo sea por mi niña.

Terry – vamos mi duendecillo pecoso -dijo tomandola de la mano.

Candy – muy gracioso -dijo sonriendo, mientras lo acompañaba.

A la mañana siguiente, el dia de Navidad salia de mi habitacion, no sin antes de despertar a mis padres...estaba ilusionada para ver si todo lo que habia pedido llegaba, nos reuniomos en la sala como todos los años, sentandonos al rededor del arbol; mama empezo a repartir todos los obsequios...mientras que yo estaba desesperada por abrirlos todos, de pronto escuche una fuerte risa proveniente de mi padre quien abrazo a mi madre haciendola girar en el aire...al principio no entendi porque lo hacia, luego mi madre se acerco a mi y me compartio el regalo que le hizo a papa, en unos meses tendria un hermanito con quien jugar y divertirme...ese fue el mejor regalo de todos los que tuve esa navidad.

Ya han pasado varios años desde que paso esta maravillosa etapa de mi vida, llena de momentos felices junto a mi hermano Terry, ahora mi pedido de regalos no los hago por medio de cartas, o por internet ya no uso la computadora para hacer eso...pues no los necesito pues aprendi de mi madre que debo hacerlo de corazon, asi llegan mas rapido y seguro a su destino ademas con entrega inmediata al destinatario...todas las navidades fueron especiales pero la mejor fue cuando descubri a mis padres disfrazados colocando los regalos bajo el arbol en verdad nunca la voy a olvidar, desde ese entonces cada dia doy gracias a Dios por tenerlos en mi vida.

Que Dios los bendiga a todos...una Feliz Navidad y Un Prospero Año Nuevo!

****FIN****


End file.
